MegaMan Battle Network Revisited: Rise of Chaos Gear
by PoeticFire
Summary: 10 years after Battle Network ended, Lan's out of college & ready to make his mark on the world. But a new organization called "Chaos Gear" has arisen and is using special Blackspawn viruses to wreak havoc for an unknown purpose. With new chips & abilities in their arsenal, Lan & MegaMan must try & take down this mysterious organization. My first fic. LanxMayl, MegaxRoll
1. Magnetic Mishap on the Metro, 1-0

Alright, after reading millions of words worth of fan fics, I've decided to try my hand at writing one. For my first fic, I've decided to write Megaman, and write a new adventure for Lan and Mega in the Battle Network game series. It's a continuation ten years into the future, when Lan and his friends have graduated from college are off in the world. I've had this in my head long before I ever joined ; I just never had an avenue to write it on…until now. This will be mainly focused on Lan x Mayl pairing, but there'll be Mega x Roll, and Chaud might find someone as well.

I don't own Megaman, Capcom does. If I did own it, this would be a game, not a fan fic. Battle Network would have never ended.

Let the story begin!

**Chapter 1: Magnetic Mishap on the Metro, 1.0**

"The 10:30 Metroline departing to Banetropolis will leave in five minutes. All passengers need to board immediately." The message rang out on the public speakers in the station. Lan Hikari grimaced as he weaved through the crowd towards the boarding platform.

"Damn it! I can't believe I overslept! And today's the day I finally move too!" he said.

"Well I tried to wake you up at least a dozen times," Megaman said from the PET on Lan's side. "Maybe that will teach you to go to bed earlier instead of messing around." Lan scowled at his Navi.

"Hey, I was working on that design for that new interface. That's hardly messing around."

"Whatever you say Lan. You'd better get into gear if you want to make it in time." Lan sighed and nodded. The crowd cleared as he neared the platform, allowing him to use his skates to get a burst of speed. Lan flew through the doors of the train just before they closed. He panted heavily, catching his breath.

"That was too close," he thought to himself.

"Now departing for Bannetropolis," The overhead speakers announced. Lan felt the train shift beneath his feet as it began to move. He sighed in relief.

"We're finally on our way, huh Lan?" Megaman said. Lan nodded and grinned at his Navi.

"It's been a long time coming, pal. We're finally gonna start making our mark." It had been ten years since Lan had graduated from ADCD Elementary. He had now finished college, majoring in Programming and Mechanical Engineering. He'd been designing some minor programs and systems and tried to sell them to companies. Surprisingly, a representative from Gordan Industries, one of the biggest networking corporations in Electopia known for the innovative and original systems it produced, had picked up one of his designs during his senior year. He'd apparently thought Lan showed a lot of promise. Lan had received an invitation soon afterwards to come to the company headquarters in Bannetropolis, one of the largest cities in Electopia, and apply for a position in their Research and Development Department. Lan had immediately accepted, saying he'd come after he finished college. He'd already sent all of his personal equipment home for the time being, asking his parents to look after it until he found a new apartment.

The trip from Ciberian University to Bannetropolis, would take a couple hours. Lan turned to sit down and noticed his reflection in the dark glass windows. He smirked a bit. He sure had changed a lot since the days of running around NetBattling. He'd shot up during puberty, reaching six ft. He spent enough time working out to make sure he was in great physical condition. Though it was subtle, he could see the muscles in his arms. He'd changed his wardrobe up too; he now wore a dark blue sweatshirt and some jeans, though he liked to use his roller shoes sometimes. He had on a black backpack that contained all the personal essentials he'd need; his other clothes and belongings had already been shipped to his new apartment. He'd grown out his hair, allowing it to grow freely in his spikes. He'd taken to wearing his bandana on his arm instead of around his head, allowing his bangs to fall down. His face had matured too, giving him somewhat of a roguish flair that made him pretty handsome; at least, that's what the girls at his college had seemed to think. He grinned at some of the memories. Good times…

"Hey, Earth to Lan?" Megaman broke in on his thoughts, sounding annoyed. "Are you there?"

"Huh?" Lan shook his head and looked at his PET screen sheepishly. "Oh sorry, I must have zoned out." Megaman sighed.

_"Some things don't seem to change, huh?"_the Navi thought. He himself hadn't changed very much at all. He still had his blue armor and spiky hair sticking out just like he always had. Though he had become somewhat taller and gained a more developed face. Lan's Dad had made some adjustments to him, saying Lan couldn't be the only one of them to get to grow up. He rolled his eyes at his Operator and brother. "Honesty, will you ever start paying more attention?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. So what's the deal?" Lan asked impatiently.

"I'm starting to get some strange readings from the electrical current. It's fluctuating pretty rapidly." Lan frowned. The Metroline current always needed to be stable, as too much change will cause havoc in the speed regulation. He knew the probable cause too: a virus attack. He sighed.

"Well I guess we should probably see what the issue is." He looked around and spotted a public IR jack-in port for the Metro train's terminal. (Nowadays Operators could remotely operate their Navis through a wireless infrared connection as long as they were near the port.) Lan reached for his PET. "Ready Mega?"

"Always Lan." Lan nodded. He drew the PET out of its holder.

"Jack-in," he spun the PET around in his hand while slid back the top of his PET, revealing the IR transmission sensor.

"Megaman," he swung the PET and pointed the sensor at the jack-in port, watching the access confirmation light turn green. He clicked the transmit button.

"Execute!"

* * *

Megaman streamed from Lan's PET into the jack-in port through the IR connection. A second later he landed in the Metro car's comp. He stepped forward and looked around. Like most advanced comps he'd been in, its design reflected its purpose. The comp looked just like a metro train car. It gave Navis limited hi-speed access to the Net, allowing them to make transactions and send things quickly while their Operators rode the real Metro. A couple of other Navis were already sitting down in the chairs doing their own business. "How's it looking in there," he heard Lan ask through their private comm link.

"Nothing looks to be wrong," he replied. Everything seemed normal enough, but Megaman could feel something off. Suddenly he felt himself being dragged backwards to the front of the comp car by a strong unknown force, along with the other Navis in the car. The pull was brief, lasting for less than a second. Still it was powerful enough to move Megaman back a few paces. Unprepared for the sudden force ending, Megaman stumbled and fell back, landing on his butt. The other Navis who had been sitting were all now sprawled on the floor. Megaman quickly got to his feet. A video screen popped up before him, showing Lan's bewildered face.

"What the heck just happened?" his Operator asked in confusion.

"I think that might have been a magnetic field flux," Megaman replied.

Lan nodded. "The Metro moves via the use of electromagnets on the railway and train, right? So the field shouldn't be fluctuating. Otherwise the conductor would lose control of the speed and direction."

"Right." Megaman agreed. "That flux was minor, so I'm guessing it's getting passed off as a small anomaly. But the fluxes are probably only just starting. If they get much worse, we're going to be in trouble."

"Then let's do something already, there's no time to waste," Lan agreed.

"Got it. The flux seems to be originating from the front of the train. These comps have got to be connected somehow." He looked around, and saw a ladder at the back of the car leading to a hatch labeled "Metro72 Maintenance Comp5."

"Looks the Metro's comp network is located on the top of the cars," Lan said. "Let's get moving." Megaman nodded and made his way to the ladder. As he was climbing up the ladder though, he felt the magnetic pull once more. The other Navis once again went flying to the front. Megaman hung on tightly to the rungs and managed to stay connected to the ladder until the flux ended.

_"Looks like these fluxes are going to be an issue,"_ he thought continuing to climb up the ladder. He opened the hatch and arrived on the Metro network comp for his car.

OK, we've got to reach the front car where the main system is by going through each of the comps between them." Lan said. "Seems simple enough."

"Unless you have magnetic fluxes trying to throw you around at random," Megaman interjected. Suddenly he felt a slight flux and something flicker before him for a moment. He groaned. "And a mess of magnetic flooring due to the magnetic field. Seems as if the flux is causing it to flicker out, but it's probably just invisible."

"We've dealt with worse before," Lan pointed out. "However, I think we can use the MagneShoes prototype program we've been testing to deal with the fluxes. While it won't be able to deal with the flooring, you should be able to deal with the pulling by providing a disrupting field for a few moments." Lan entered the NaviCust and skillfully recustomized the programs to incorporate the MagneShoes in a matter of a few seconds. Megaman looked at the blue and red boots that appeared on his feet.

"Thanks Lan."

"Hey, it's my job to watch your back. Now let's get going."

"Right." Megaman felt the flux coming and activated the MagneShoes. This time he was able to withstand the pull easily. Though the MagneShoes could only work for a few seconds, and then it needed to recharge, it would be more than enough to get through the Maintenance Comps. "Works like a charm Lan," he said smiling. He looked ahead at the flickering magnetic roads. "Alright, time to get moving."

PF: and we'll stop there.

Lan: Aw, when are we going to get to fight?

PF: Next time Lan. I'm bringing a whole new version. Trust me, it's worth the wait.

**Read & Review**! It'll help me get these chapters out faster. Don't flame me unless you absolutely can't help it. Not that it'll do anything. I'm impervious to fire.


	2. Magnetic Mishap on the Metro, 1-1

PoeticFire: And we're back with another exciting chapter of Megaman BNR: Chaos Cosmos.

Lan: BNR? What does that mean?

PF: Battle Network Revisited. Weren't you paying attention in the last chapter?

Lan: Sorry, I was too busy trying to get on the metro.

PF: You haven't changed a bit.

Megaman: You got that right. He's still the same idiot from all those years ago.

Lan: Mega, if you don't back off, I'll put in an outfit program in the NaviCust that'll make you wear a skirt.

Mega: You wouldn't dare.

Lan: You wanna bet? Just try me.

PF: Both of you shut up and read the disclaimer, before I have you get humiliated by a Mettaur.

Lan: Fine. PoeticFire doesn't own us.

Mega: Capcom has those rights.

PF: That's better. Before I forget, for the people that have previously read the first chapter when it came out, I went back and made quite a few adjustments, like adding an unnecessarily dramatic jack-in sequence (When has Lan ever quietly jacked-in?) You're really not missing anything crucial, but reread it anyway (if you do, let me know if it was better in the review) Anyway, onto the story!

Magnetic Mishap on the Metro, 1.1

Megaman entered the MaintenanceComp2, feeling increasingly uneasy. He'd managed to make it through the magnetic mess easy enough; once he figured out that there were gaps in the magnetic roads, he was able to quickly jump to each one. However, there had been no sign of any viruses. Usually you'd find at least a few skulking around. Lan was getting worried too. "What's going on?" he asked in confusion. "How come this place is deserted?"

"Don't know Lan," Megaman said jumping to the next non-magnetized area. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this. How is it on your end?" Lan looked around about the Metro car. The lights had turned off a couple minutes back, but he could see the people's uneasy faces looking at each other.

"Let's speed things up. Looks like things could get real ugly soon if we don't eliminate the threat before it has time to cause some damage."

"Got it. I'm almost at the front." Megaman landed in front of the transfer point to the engine comp. "Ready Lan?" His operator grinned.

"Always pal, always." Megaman nodded and entered the transfer point.

MaintenanceComp1 seemed to be as empty as the other comps. All that was there were the main controls for the Metro. Megaman stepped forward and looked around at the vacant comp. _"Here too?"_ he wondered. _"Why's this place so deserted? There should at least be some conductor Navis here."_ Suddenly Lan gave a warning.

"Mega, above you!" Megaman instinctively jumped back as a dark magnetic blast penetrated the spot he'd been standing before. He looked up to find the attacker and his eyes widened. Before him was a giant virus, one unlike any other he'd ever seen before, even with all his trips to the Undernet. The virus was composed of a number jet black chrome pieces, with red and blue stripes running down the sides, giving it a robotic appearance. It had two large pincers that clattered menacingly. Yellow glowing eyes were locked on to him. The virus hovered above the ground, looking at Navi before it, buzzing. Megaman quickly got into a battle stance.

"What the hell is that thing?" Megaman asked. "I've never seen a virus like this one."

"Me neither," Lan agreed. "But it appears to be what's causing the magnetic fluxes." He frowned. "I never expected a single virus to have that kind of ability. At least it's only one though." As if in response, the mysterious virus suddenly made a strange noise and immediately caused a virus to materialize on each side of it. Megaman recognized these viruses though.

"Two MagTechX. You just had to open your big mouth Lan."

"Come on, how was I supposed to know that it could create viruses? That's pretty neat though. I'd like to see how it managed to do that."

"Focus Lan," Megaman snapped. "We've gotta take these guys out."

"Right! Battle routine set!"

"Execute!" Megaman wasted no time and went for the MagTechX on the left, while Lan uploaded the first chip.

"LongBlade! Download!" Megaman swung the blade at the virus while it was still lined up with him. Before he could follow through though, he was thrown back by another magnetic flux. Megaman glared at the black virus.

"That thing is going to be a pain," he said getting back on his feet.

"Megaman, incoming!" Lan called out. Megaman quickly brought up a shield, barely blocking a blast from the black virus. "We should probably take out the other viruses before taking out the black one. Those are just going to be annoying."

"Agreed." Suddenly Megaman felt himself getting pulled towards the front by the MagTechX. "Lan, another sword!" he asked.

"WideBlade, download!" Megaman jumped to the right and slashed the virus as it was attacking. This time the attack went through taking a considerable amount of the MagTechX's HP with it. Megaman grinned "Got him La-" Suddenly the black virus appeared in front of him and trapped him between its pincers, creating a magnetic flux on each side. Megaman felt the two fields crushing his body with incredible force. The virus's attack only lasted for a couple seconds, after which it moved back again.

"Grah!" Megaman fell to his knee, his entire body throbbing with pain. "Damn, that move hurt!" Megaman managed to get back up quickly, gritting his teeth.

"Megaman, you alright?" Lan asked. Megaman snorted and rolled his eyes

"Yeah, Lan, I'm just peachy," Megaman replied, punctuating each word with sarcasm. Lan grimaced.

"Guess I deserved that. Recovery150, download!" Megaman felt his life return, though it only covered around two-thirds of the damage he took from the viruses attack. Still, it was better than nothing.

"Thanks Lan. Damn, that crushing attack was unreal."

"That black virus seems to be coordinating its attacks with the MagTechX it created," Lan noted. "I've never seen a virus work in tandem with other viruses this well." Megaman blocked another magnetic blast with his Shield.

"You're right," he said charging his MegaBuster. "It's definitely not going be easy taking them down one-by-one. Right now we can only whittle them down." He saw a MagTechX warp in front of him and quickly moved out of the way before it could reel him in. "Any ideas?" he asked his Operator while continuing to dodge. Lan looked around at the other passengers and could see the fear starting to set into their features. It was becoming obvious that whatever was going wrong wasn't just a minor issue. The train seemed to be gaining speed as well.

"_Dammit, the magnetic fluxes are getting worse by the minute. It looks like the drivers have already started losing control. We don't have the luxury of a drawn out battle." _He turned his attention back at the PET screen.

"We need to nip this right here, right now Megaman; with the fluctuations growing stronger, it will only be a matter of time before this train collides with something." Megaman nodded.

"So what's the plan, Lan?" he asked. "We're going to need something big like a Program Advance to speed things up." Lan looked at his chip selection. Unfortunately none of the P.A. chips in the folder were available.

_"Doesn't look like that's going to happen any time soon,"_ Suddenly he grinned as something did come to mind.

"If we need something big, let's bust out the good old AST." Megaman had a blank look for a second before he realized what Lan was referring to.

"Oh yeah, it's been a while since we used it." He burst into a big smile as well. "Ready when you are, Lan!"

"I'm on it. We're going to use Sharp Shot since it'll be easier to attack from long-distance. Now let me work my magic." Lan's fingers quickly slid across the PET and traced the Megaman crest design, triggering the appearance of several new screens on the monitor. He began imputing the complex programming sequences needed at an intense speed.

"Activating the A.S.T. system…"

"Downloading 'BlastBullet Ammunition Charge'…"

"Coding 'TwinRevolvers' into MegaBuster…"

"Installing 'Pierce,' 'ShotPlus,' and 'TargetLine' into HyperCust…"

"Accessing 'Artillery Swap' sub-Folder from the Custom Chip Archive…"

"Loading all command sequences into Megaman…Arma Specialization Transmission complete, 'Sharp Shot' Override, online!"

A white ring appeared above Megaman's head and started moving downward. Megaman felt a high pulse of energy seem to burst from his body as the changes took place. Faint lines appeared and overlapped his vision, locking on to anything in their path with a target marker. Two sleek, black revolvers appeared in each hand. "Now this is more like it," he said with a smile. "Time for some serious virus busting." Lan saw five new chips come up at the bottom of his screen. A counter appeared in the bottom left corner as well, showing the current level of ammunition at 100.

"We don't have ammo to waste here Mega. Make every shot count." Megaman chuckled a bit.

"Remember who you're talking to, Lan." Megaman jumped to the left and started firing at the two MagTechX as they entered his lines of vision with his revolvers, nailing them each several times with condensed blasts, which were more than twice as strong as his normal MegaBuster. With each shot the counter decreased. The black virus tried to push Megaman back again. "Lan the MagTechX on the other side is almost done, let's use one of the chips!"

"Got it, Arsenal Swap: WideSpread Shot, download!" The revolvers disappeared and were replaced by a large shotgun. Megaman moved to the center of the field and pulled the trigger, sending a wide spray of bullets across the field. Both of the MagTechX and the black virus were hit. Megaman quickly followed up with two more bursts, finally deleting the MagTechX he'd hit with the WideBlade earlier. The shotgun vanished after the third shot, now out of ammo, replaced by his revolvers. Lan glanced at the ammo counter, which had dropped to 68. "Keep going Megaman, MarkCannon3, download!" Megaman's left revolver changed into the MarkCannon. The black virus was caught in its search first and was hit by the blast, which was slightly boosted by the ShotPlus attack bonus. Megaman quickly followed up with a few more shots from his other revolver. Despite the attacks, the black virus still looked like it had quite a bit of life left in it.

"Man, this thing isn't going down easy," Megaman said as he dodged another magnetic blast.

"Then we keep hitting it until it does," Lan replied. "Let's remove the other MagTechX first. Then we can concentrate on bring it down." Megaman nodded and sent another volley of bullets at the MagTechX. The black virus used another magnetic flux to push Megaman and prevent further shots.

"It doesn't look like that virus is going to let me get the MagTechX into my line of sight anymore," Megaman said.

"Then we'll just have to use something else to hit it. Arsenal Swap: Target Shot, download!" Once again the revolvers vanished from Megaman's hands and were replaced this time by a long sniper rifle. Megaman moved back and took aim at the MagTechX, firing two shots in succession. The bullets hit the magnet virus and took away the last of its HP. Like the shotgun, the rifle vanished when it was out of ammo.

"That's two down. How much ammo do we have left?" Megaman asked.

"We're down to 36." Megaman grimaced.

"That's only enough for one more Arsenal Swap and a couple more shots." Lan looked at the chips available and saw a possible solution.

"Megaman, I have a plan. Move up closer and wait for an opening."

"And be in range of its crusher attack? That thing hurt you know. I've already taken some damage here and there."

"Trust me on this," Lan said confidently. Megaman nodded and moved forward without hesitation. He and Lan had been through much worse than this after all, and Lan's Operation skill had always been able to help get them through.

Without the two MagTechX supporting it, the black virus became increasingly erratic, attacking with his magnetic blasts much more often, and moving around a lot. Megaman dodged and attacked where he could, but its sporadic movements made it difficult to target, and he couldn't afford any misses at this point. It seemed like the virus was trying to wear him down rather than attack directly. Eventually one of the magnetic blasts hit Megaman. Though the damage wasn't much, it did create a magnetic field to restrict him from moving around any further. The virus appeared in front of Megaman, ready to strike. Before it could extend its pincers, Megaman heard Lan say, "TankCannon3, download!" Megaman quickly stepped back and took aim with the large, ShotPlus-boosted cannon, "Eat this!" Megaman let the blast fly which hit the black virus dead on, blowing it to the back.

"Lance, download!" From behind the virus, a set of bamboo spears sprung forward and hit the black virus from behind, knocking it forward once more and stunning it a bit. The attack seemed to hurt the virus significantly. "Thought it might be an Elec virus," Lan said with a grin, "Now for the finisher; Arsenal Swap: Barrage Shot, download!" Megaman's revolvers disappeared once again, exchanged for a machine gun with a clip of bullets attached to it. Megaman let all of them loose at once, continuously peppering the virus with the onslaught of shots. Lan watched at the ammo counter reached 0, signaling the Override's termination. Megaman watched the gun vanish, and felt the energy that had been coursing through his body disappear just as quickly, leaving him feeling slightly empty. He looked at the virus, which had gone totally still. Megaman held his breath.

"_Come on, that had to take him out,_" he thought. If it hadn't… Suddenly it let out a strange gurgling sound. One the virus's pincers started to break apart and fragment into nothingness. Megaman let out a sigh of relief that the fight was over and watched the virus be deleted piece by piece. When the main body finally crumbled, a blackish-gray sphere remained. It seemed to pulse with a dark miasma. There was a sigil on the center of the sphere which depicted a strange looking gear that had had a red spiral in its center, and jagged teeth that jutted out in odd directions. Before Megaman could look at it further, the sphere seemed to evaporate, leaving nothing behind.

PF: And...Cut! What'd everyone think of the new battle stuff? Good? Bad? I'm going to try to update this at least once every 10 days. I've got a job and some other projects that I'm working on a review with your comments! Any and all flames will be directed to our specialist, FireMan.


End file.
